Job Refusal
by Baserdc
Summary: After accidentally damaging Lucy's apartment, Natsu tries to make her join his job daily basis...in another way...


**A new anime means more fanfics to make. Anyway, hello everybody, this is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic and an obvious one shot of you guessed it, Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Criticism, compliments, and advices are open in the Reviews, so you guys are allowed to say whatever you want.**

 **Also, this will have a small (kind of useless) moment at the guild.**

 **If you wish to see more, I'll try to make the best I can.**

 **P.S – My birthday is at November 6 :D**

 **Alright, here we go!**

 **Oh, and Rated M for mature. If you got young eyes, close this up and look at the K and T.**

 **4:20pm**

 **Unknown date, X791**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Ah…the guild hall, the place where the members of the guild known as Fairy Tail hangout, drink, eat….or have a big brawl fight and that's what happening right now. Tables and chairs broken, Master Makarov breaking down because of the damage his kids are committing, and thousands worth of jewels drained to the sewers.

How it started you say? Well, fuck you, it's Fairy Tail, everyone in the guild is all jacked up and when they wanna brawl, they brawl.

"Bring it on, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Gray with their heads close to each other.

"Oh, I'm ready! Hothead! Ice Make Cannon!" Gray (In his underwear) summoned a cannon, firing a huge ball bullet towards Natsu, sending him flying out of the guild. "Take that, Natsu!"

"Hey, cold stripper! Come at me, shitface!" Irritated, Gray turned his head to a teenager in a dark red polo and pair of black pants.

"Bring it on! Ice Make Lance!" The cold stripper's hand glowed light blue and aimed at one of the members who called him out before several cold, deadly lances were sent flying towards him.

"Is that all you got!? Flame God's Bellow!" The member breathed deeply and made a loud shout, sending out a massive black fireball flying towards Gray.

"Fuck this shit! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A female member in a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt shouted out. She inhaled for a few seconds and the fire tensed up her body, which sent a huge, exploding flamethrower like to everybody.

"Oh well…time to end this! Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Again, another Dragon Slayer decided to join the fray, releasing a large burst of shadows from his mouth.

"Oh well, I guess I should just join in…..Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Once again, another Dragon Slayer joined in! Like the rest, he gathered and released a large burst of air from his mouth, sent flying to the guild.

"You people are disturbing me!" A female member also joined the fray. She pulled out her Magic Staves and placed them in the corner. "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"

"It's not a fight if I'm not in it! Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel joined the fight and sent a burst of iron flying towards the Dragon Slayer Roars and whatever magic spell sent flying.

"All of you are tiring my patience! Roar of the Thunder Dragon!" Laxus had enough. He, just like the others, sent lightning from his mouth, adding more power to the spells.

"Juvia is only doing this for Gray-sama! Water Nebula!" The stalker of the Ice Princess, Juvia Lockser, joined as well, wanting to protect her beloved (And future husband) by sending massive water columns on the guild.

"If you wanna be a Man, fight me!" Elfman joined while his sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, were behind the desk, watching the chaos ensue like there's a riot in one whole building. "Take Over: Beast Soul!"

"Carla! Happy! Let's go out of here!" Wendy screamed in fear as she ran outside with the Exceeds, excluding Panther Lily, who passed out after drinking one of Cana's alcohols.

All these spells, all in various directions were sent flying. The Dragon Slayer Roars collided with each other along with a regular wizard spells. In just a few seconds, everybody in the guild witnessed a bright light in the center…..

"Holy shi—"

 **BOOM**

The entire guild hall…..even though it is still standing, the entire interior…destroyed…all gone, it's all gone…the tables and chairs turned into tiny pieces of wood, the carpet ripped off, everything, it's just gone.

Everybody stopped fighting after witnessing the chaos they have caused, which is by far one of, if not, their most violent, yet awesome guild brawl they never experienced.

However…

"You brats! All of you are not returning to the guild hall until each of you get 1 million jewels for the damages!" Master Makarov, pissed off and in his Giant form, scolded everybody in the guild from the young Romeo and Wendy to the old Macao and Wakaba. You gotta say, the Master of Fairy Tail is really pissed off. "If you do not return the required amount, I will give you a punishment that you will never forget! Got it!?"

"Y-Yes! Master!" Everybody in the guild responded in fear and a few of them left to find a request board while the rest did some chit chat or focused on the mess they committed.

At the corner of the room, the male member who uses Shadow Dragon Slayer magic sat down at one of the few tables still intact. Once he sat down, the table turned into several pieces of wood and painful splinters.

"Ouch…." He rubbed the back of his head. He tried to get up, but felt an unknown soft and smooth thing on the floor. He turned his head to his left hand and what seemed to be cake. Curious, the member raised his fingers and licked it. "Strawberry…..wait...strawberry!?"

In fear, he slowly turned his head up….a woman with long, scarlet hair with red demon eyes glared at him like she's the Devil. Her entire body glowed from her regular armor to a silver like armor, no better yet known as the "Heaven's Wheel Armor".

"E-E-E-Erza!?" He shrieked in fear.

"You destroyed the guild hall, broke another table, and drop my strawberry cake!?" Erza death glared at him, followed by a painful scream that rang around the guild and Magnolia Town.

 **4:25pm**

 **Lucy's Apartment**

"After 2 hours of writing the novel, I am done!" Lucy jumped in joy. In her casual attire of a dark blue jacket and black skirt, she jumped on the bed and lied down to stare at the window. She turned her head to the guild, which was smoking inside, but most of the building remains undamaged, much to her happiness. "The guild is still intact."

She smiled at the guild….until she heard screaming not only from the building, but from the sky as well. "Eh?"

Her roof crumbled into nothing, but wood and splinters, shocking Lucy more than ever. The man who landed is her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu!? First the window and now the roof!? Use the door for once!" Lucy scolded her dragon friend, whom was rubbing his head from the painful landing. "How did you get here, anyway!?"

"That ice bastard just sent me flying out of the guild and I've been flying for 5 minutes straight!" Natsu kneeled and punched the floor, cracking the weak wood.

"Ah!" Lucy comically kicked Natsu in the groin, sending him flying again to the ceiling, but to Natsu, as soon as she kicked him, his time went slow. In his eyes was her lower body….her skirt frilled up a little and took a good look at her white panties….

 _"White panties…."_ He said in his mind. Though in pain in the outside, he was grinning in the inside….this just gave him an idea.

"You're paying for the damages and I'm not joining you!" Lucy glared at him in anger. She took a look at him and he was pouting like a child. Typical Natsu Dragneel, don't you think? WRONG! "I am not gonna pay the damages! YOU are paying it!"

"But Lucy!"

"No buts! You're going on a job! On. Your. Ow—" Lucy got interrupted when Natsu suddenly made his move. He grabbed Lucy and tossed her at the bed with him on top of her. "Natsu! W-What are you doing!?"

"Oh, you're coming with me…and you're going to pay the damages with me…" Natsu grinned at her while on the other hand, she was blushing.

"A-And what if I say no?"

"Then…." Natsu moved his lips and collided with hers. Lucy's eyes opened wide in surprise….the Celestial Spirit mage moved her eyes and found out her lips collided. Her blush was as red as Erza's hair…she tried to restrain, but eventually blend in and kissed back as well. The both of them removed themselves from the kiss before Natsu moved his head to her neck.

"Natsu…" She moaned as her neck gets either kissed, bitten, or chilling because of the breathing. Lucy had romantic feelings for Natsu, but not so much because of his reckless, comic nature around the guild. She could admit she loves him, but at a time like this? I think not. Anyway, as Natsu continues to focus on her neck, he made one huge bite, sending a gasp to escape from her pink lips. "Natsu!"

Natsu continued to bite her soft, smooth neck as he moved his hands to her jacket, tossing It at the floor and her white bra covering her upper body. To keep going further, he removed her skirt and tossed it on the floor, leaving her semi-naked in the bed and in front of Natsu.

"A-Are…you….still going to pay the damages?" Lucy breathed heavily for air as she stared into Natsu's eyes.

"Not if you come with me…." Natsu responded and whispered into her ear. "If not…I will keep going…"

"No….." She replied. However, this lead to the Fire Dragon Slayer to remove his scarf and his vest, revealing his bare chest before moving down to remove her bra, revealing her breasts in front of him. Natsu then moved one of his hands and played with her right breast, followed by another gasp escaping from Lucy's mouth. "Ah! N-Natsu! I-I am still not g-going to…!"

Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as the pleasure on her breast was something she never felt before (In her entire life). She could….I mean, she can't just say no, but that's gonna make her best friend, Natsu, to continue assaulting her with his fingertips and his face. It's only a matter of time until she will take her statement back and join Natsu.

"Natsu! S-Stop!" Lucy demanded as she moaned, but not loud for those outside to hear. Luckily, Natsu did on what he was told to do.

"Are you still going to join me, Lucy?" He smirked at her as his friend continued to breathe for more air.

"N-No…." Again, the Fire Dragon Slayer moved to her wet panties, slowly pulling it down and there it was….her wet entrance. Natsu felt his lower self twitch, disturbing his lower body and shorts. He could finish it now, but that was only phrase one and this….is phrase two. Natsu moved himself close and licked her wet entrance which led to a loud shriek of pleasure escaping Lucy's mouth. "Natsu!"

Natsu smirked inside while his outside self continued licking her entrance, eventually licking deeper and deeper down. Lucy's moans started to get louder and louder and she was worried that the Landlady might enter or worse, Gray, Erza, the Exceeds. Hell, or even Wendy could step in anytime and see them….doing something that they're supposed to do at an adult age.

Meanwhile, Natsu continued to do his licking job and he was about very close to the—

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lucy shrieked probably the loudest moan of her entire life as Natsu hit something that erupted her insides. Whatever it was, he licked again, which led to her moan loudly, only to have him smirk devilishly inside and licked that part. Eventually, Lucy felt her lower body get more tense as her legs were spread wide. "N-Natsu! I-I'm…I'm….!"

Natsu didn't listen or pay attention as he continued to lick. Unfortunately, he's gonna have to wash his face later as Lucy made one last pleasurable moan from her mouth and felt her insides squirt out white, sticky liquid, staining the sheets and covering Natsu's face with it. Salamander removed his head from her insides and Lucy tried to gain more air before licking his chops and tasting her liquid.

"You taste good…..are you still gonna come with me to my job?" Natsu kept his smirks up as he removed his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked and his member in front of her.

"N-No...!" Once again, no avail for the Salamander, but he's gonna do it one last time. If Lucy says no, then he'll do what she says, but if she says yes, jackpot for him. Natsu moved his member and positioned it at her entrance. He turned his head to her, but she wasn't staring at him and she was staring at the ceiling before he made one groan….that sent Lucy's mind very blank and blind. "Naaaaaaaatsuuuuuuu!"

Natsu slowly moved himself inside her, sending waves and waves of pleasure on Lucy's body and Natsu's as well. As he slowly moved, he started moving a little faster. Every second, he moves faster and faster, sending the waves of them going around their bodies and Lucy's moan fastened with her breasts jiggling.

"N-Natsu! Natsu! Naaaaaaaatsuuuuuu!" Lucy's eyes shot out stars like she was in space. She body moved up and down and followed the Natsu's member as well. At one point, Natsu made one huge deep thrust inside her that led to another of the loud moans (Of their lives) escaping Lucy's mouth once again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay! I-I'll take it back! I-I'll join you!"

"That's the Lucy I know! But we're not done yet!" Natsu continued to thrust in and out of her body, hitting the very deep hot spot inside her many times with moans escaping from her body. Both members felt their body build up something tense and Lucy felt her walls inside tighten around him. "Lucy, I'm coming!"

"I-I'm coming as well!" Lucy continued to scream in pleasure and Natsu continued to thrust in and out despite their body tensing up. Finally…..the dam broke. "Ahhhhhh!"

Natsu made one final deep thrust inside her, coating her belly with his seeds and Lucy squirted out her sticky liquid, staining Natsu's member. Natsu removed his member from her and both breathed heavily as Lucy's entrance and the sheets were stained with their liquids.

"That was amazing…." Lucy breathed out and Natsu collapsed in front of her.

"Y-You know what….let's do the job tomorrow….I'm tired…." He responded in exhaustion.

"Me too…." The both of them closed their eyes and were about to drift off to sleep….until screaming was heard from the sky. "What the?"

However, not only did it happen at her apartment, but another hole was made. The one who landed was a teenager with a red eye and black eye, wearing a pair of black pants, black jacket, and what seemed to be a dark blue shirt.

"J-James!? What are you doing here!?" Natsu glared at him.

"I'm sorry! It was Erza! She kicked my ass for dropping her cake!" He responded as he continued to rub himself. James turned his head and…..blushed even more than Erza's hair. "W-Why the hell are you guys naked!?"

"Shut up, shadow head!"

 **That was it! I did it! I finally made my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

 **For those who don't know who was the Flame God, Fire Dragon Slayer, and Shadow Dragon Slayer at the beginning, I'll put it up here.**

 **Flame God – My Russian self  
Fire Dragon Slayer – My female self  
Shadow Dragon Slayer – Me (James is not my real name though)**

 **For the Magic Staves and Sky Dragon user, that's my best friend (He's the Sky Dragon and his female self is the Magic Staves user).**

 **Anyway, if you wish to see more Fairy Tail fanfics, I would be happy and if you wanna see more of the Fairy Tail information, check my profile.**

 **Alright, peace out.**


End file.
